The Adventures of Fox and Co
by StarFoxLover777
Summary: This is the epic not true story on how Fox and his team became allies, how Wolf became an enemy, And some exciting adventures of StarFox.


The Adventures of Fox & Co.

Chapter 1: Who's Fox?

Fox is a fox, who lived on a small planet of Arnea, where foxes are the only animals. One day, a Wolf came, he happened to be the leader of a small quadrant of wolves… he was a general, and leader of Star Wolf. When he came, he destroyed the planet, Fox was the only survivor, he hitchhiked Wolf's ship on the return trip to a Solar System of planets controlled my wolves. Fox immediately gathered intelligence on the major factories; they had landed in a docking bay on the biggest planet. This factory made everything Wolf had in the way of technology. Wolf hadn't turned 21 yet so he didn't have the power of fire. The power of fire is an essence you collect and smash and it gives you magnificent powers to detailed to go into right now. Obviously, Fox would need that power. It sits on a stone, when taken from the stone; another copy of it appears on the stone. The only way to move the power itself is to move the stone. Fox hitchhiked an eager soon-to-be-21-year-old on his way to the second biggest planet, that houses the stone and power. During the ceremony, Fox snagged a copy of the power from the 21 year old's hands, used it, and stole his ship from a nearby bay. Fox really didn't like the way the ship flew, so,he just junked it when he got back to the Mother Planet. But before he junked it, he flew it through the core controls of the factory. With a crash entrance he tied up the head tech support: A rabbit named Peppy. He proceeded to the controls. He reprogrammed the robot workers, with the technical name of R.O.B. units, he had them halt all controls and repairs on ships and ordered them to destroy the ships in order to basically crap on the Wolves best technological advancement. Peppy saw what he was doing and asked to accompany Fox on his adventures. Peppy explained how some of his greatest wants were to defeat the evil wolves as he explained the Wolf's history at the same time. 500 years ago, ancestor wolves sold their souls to an evil overlord named Andross, and in return, he gave the elder wolf infinite knowledge of technology. That knowledge has been passed down generations of wolves. Each wolf that knows the stuff picks his or her favorite son or daughter to pass the knowledge on to. Peppy was a good addition to Fox's adventuring crew. Once the R.O.B. units were clearly changing character, the head R.O.B., out of servitude, became Fox's most trusted technical supervisor, he brings up the info, and Peppy relays it. In little time, Fox managed to get all wolves out of the factory. He began mass construction of Arwings, a blue plane with two wings and a cockpit that stick out to make a Y shape. He also began construction of a giant master ship named The Great Fox. This ship is so big it can house all of the Y wings produced, basically, a factory in space. Fox was getting his ship custom made, when another ship pulled in the other end of the hanger bay it was getting made in. But, a bird came out of the cockpit instead of a wolf. This bird just happens to be a bounty hunter, but Wolf had been lacking on his pay for the bounties, and the bird, named Falco, had come to kill Wolf. Since he shared the same goal as Fox, they joined forces. The mechanic in charge of making Fox's ship couldn't help but over hear how Falco was helping him, so Slippy the Toad joined Fox as head mechanic, assisted by R.O.B… Falco, Slippy, Fox, and Peppy were the team that went out in Arwings, while R.O.B. gave them information. Each person had their ship customized to their own liking. Since then Fox and Wolf have been well renound, and been seen in video games, yet their feud is yet to end. THE END

Chapter 2: The Big City

Fox sent out radar transmitions to find Wolf. Having found no luck, Fox stopped by a rather huge planet. This planet was a huge city. It barely deserves the title of city. It's really just a giant mall, nobody lives on the planet. They just hop in a starship and cruise on over. The mall, having excellent hanger bay security, never is or has gotten robbed. Until shoppers saw a huge warship orbiting the planet. After questioning witnesses on a cloudy day, Fox and Falco determined it was not The Great Fox, yet way too big to be Wolf's ship. In fear of it being someone under the control of Andross, or even Andross himself, Fox went to the library with the 5 best-sounding witnesses. He found 11 books on Wolf history and 4 books on non-fiction stories of Andross. Nothing. Fox couldn't find anything that matches the witness' descriptions. Then, while Fox was walking out of the library, a nearby book seemed to fling itself off the shelf and right toward Fox. Fox examined the title and tried to decode the fact that all the nouns in the title were scratched out. The book said, The Tales of How ________ ________ came to be and how they rule the skies. Fox checked out the book and brought it back to The Great Fox. Peppy and R.O.B. simply decoded the easy fact that the first noun was 99% obvious of it being Andross... uh... maybe plural... I don't know, I'm just a narrorator. They began thinking of things Andross could have that rule the skies and possibly even space. Even more odd – the book doesn't open unless you say it's title 3 times, so when Peppy wrote it down in case it would be useful in the future, something weird happened. Kinda... It looked like you were reading the same sentence over and over and over and over and over and over. It looked like you were reading the same sentence over and over and over and over and over and over. It looked like you were reading the same sentence over and over and over and over and over and over. And no, that is not the title. The nouns in the title turned out to be Andross' Servants. A pig named Porky flies a huge red flagship with an endless supply of red fighters, freighters, and warships at his disposal. The Great Fox's new flight pattern: RedX, the name of Porky's starship. Later after The Great Fox docks in the huge starship: RedX. Man, this place was so huge The Great Fox could dock in a bay! As soon as Fox declared "knock knock time", he found a cracker launcher on the ground right in front of him. They then split into 2 groups, Fox and Falco, and everybody else. F ox and Falco first went to the briefing room, where a briefing was in session. One launch and Fox got 'em though. The first sleeping quarters was really hard; it made up 45% of the space in RedX. Sleeping quarters II wasn't nearly as hard, as only 3 people were in there. Everybody else didn't get much action, all their rooms were empty. They met up in the bridge, where Porky and his bodyguard fled down to the bottom-most part of the ship, the factory, it made up 50% of the ships mass. They defeated Porky there and recovered bad news, sure enough, the surface was being invaded. I'm not much of an action writer, so let's just say Fox and Co. saved the day and they got a permanent discount of everything on the planet as a reward. Now Fox has a lasting source of inventory, weapons and books. Now, read episode 3 to see how they use the discount!

Chapter 3: Shopping!

After obtaining this largely renound accomplishment reward, Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy went to do some shopping. The dimension's currency was payed in smash coins. The only way to obtain them and not use a transferring machine is to fight battles in an arena and basically gamble for them. Fox had 50,000 credits – which about every 5 credits turns to 1 smash coin. They hit the transferring machine to redeem their 10,000 smash coins. Now each characters new items will be told of in the order they joined the team.

FOX

Fox got a shine, a shield that reflects projectiles on contact

And a leg weight, one heavier just for training, and the lighter one for packing a better punch in kicks without damaging fox's agility.

Fox also went into a droid shop to see what models they had...

SSE SKILL ENHANCER

Features: A laser cannon for battle assistance.

A technical lock hacking device, for cracking D.N.A., voice, or password codes or locks.

A pair of jets for easy flight and enhanced agility.

And a memory processor with 234,765,384,765,234,876,432,124,967,346 giga bytes of memory.

RUSTY HELPER

Features: A stupid hostile detector which is so bad you take pity on the lame person to come up with such an inferior idea for a droid that it hasn't been bought for 70 years of technology age progression to change horrible techno stuff into high tech stuff nor has he come up with anything since then and now sits on the street begging living in a cardboard box eating like a mouse with a big grey fluffy yellow white red beard, sorry, looking at his rainbow beard makes me repeatedly color blind.

He went with SSE skill enhancer because it had and even number of legs: 4

FALCO

He also got a shine

He also got weights, but got them twice as heavy and put some on the arms.

He even bought a birdfeeder

Nobody else even bought anything, they figured they had all they needed, even though the wolves had supplied it all. Fox and Falco had some custom made landmasters built for them too, landmasters are tanks with giant barrels (the cannon the bullet comes out of), jets on the bottom, ability to do barrel rolls and a very flashy blue coating on the jets.

Fox was walking past the library when a very dark person beckoned him into a uh... dark alley... uh... a painfully obvious trap... but since Fox is such a critical person and a cute little fluffy fox, people easily think he can be fooled. So Falco follows Fox around via rooftops while watching him as a body guard. Fox went into the alley. Soon followed by the floor randomly collapsing. Fox was swept into a rather big in diameter tunnel, which Falco soon followed in after. Fox landed in a room full to the point of... what the heck? Why does this script say fish? Oh, it says mish, a special type of person that's a part of a group that makes a living in selling information.

They knew they had the exact information Fox wanted, he wanted the location of the nearest Wolf base. He asked them and they responded saying that they would charge a price at a discount because of how Fox is a hero. They would only charge 100 smash coins.

Now Fox knew. He knew that the wolves were hiding out on the biggest planet in the universe. That planets name is... Grandualaherkhardicminteenyne, or Grandteenyne for short... or Gt for short of the for short.

What will happen at this location? How will Fox get there, its 75 light years away ? More importantly, how the heck will Fox and Falco get out of this hole? Read episode 4 to find out!

Chapter 4: How the Wolves lost planet Grandualaherkhardicminteenyne

Turns out The mish had jetpacks to allow patrons to get out of the hole easier... Fox and Falco bought some. Fox and Co. returned to The Great Fox to attempt to make the long voyage there shorter using shortcuts. On his way to the ship, Fox encountered another fox he remembered from his home planet! The fox introduced himself as Gorm. Gorm had been making a living as a thief in the town all this time, he offered his talents toward Fox, as he had many traits that Fox and Falco had, as well as their technology... all he needed was basic living supplies like food, bed, a starship, ect. Even more convenient, Gorm knew exactly how to get to G.T. in a matter of a few minutes.

Later on planet Grandualaherkhardicminteenyne, Fox, Falco, and Gorm were on foot, searching for wolf civilizations, while Peppy and Slippy were in the air checking out the horizon. Then, almost out of nowhere, lasers were fired from Wolf's ship... He had some friends this time. Porky, and a panther. It didn't take long for Peppy and Slippy to get defeated in the air. Oh wait, this script says Fox was too stupid to bring the jetpacks... let's fix that... someone have a marker? Okay, just a little of that... this... hmm... whatever. Fox, Falco, and Gorm activated their jetpacks and came in the air to take down Wolf. Surprisingly, it was easy, Fox took Wolf's ship by shooting in the cockpit with his blaster, Falco did the same thing on Porky, and Gorm took an awesome axe and slayed that panther. They then proceeded to kick the crap out of the town Wolf came out of. Best thing to ever happen to Fox: they cleared out the jail and all the prisoners destroyed the town faster than fast. Just to make sure they don't reinhabit, Fox had a giant ship, about the size of RedX, and crashed that ship into the planet. Now it looks like a half moon all the time. Now wild animals, usually about 10 times the size of a bear, inhabit the remaining half and it has become better known as a place for skilled hunters and survivalists to test themselves against the harsh forest.

3 months after the destruction of one half of planet Grandualaherkhardicminteenyne, Fox decided to pay it a visit. When he got there he saw and took interest in a pet beast shop. The two beasts for sale were both hard to choose from

Choice #1: Sarthepeemorpothnitt

Sarthepeemorpothnitt is a rather aggressive beast. Standing 20 ft. tall and weighing in at 5 tons, he is a good beast to use to help hunt bounties or animals.

Choice #2: Pat

Pat is a loving, gentle, caring little bunny, that is such a bad hunter everyone takes pity on its little paws as they walk by it in a display window on Broadway in South America, Russia, eating frosted flakes for dinner on a rainy day in July on mount Everest.

Fox went with #1 because its name had an even number of letters.

What will Fox do now? Where will he go? More importantly, where the heck did Wolf go? I mean, 3 months and he could be anywhere. Read the next chapter to find out those answers!

Chapter 5: Aerial Storm

Fox and Falco were cruising through the city in their Arwings on a little joyride while The Great Fox was refueling. Out of nowhere, a cluster of Red fighters and a few of Wolf's ships came through the horizon. Fox immediately ordered all stationary R.O.B.s to get in their Arwings and join the Storm. It seemed that they weren't coming after Fox. They were going toward the city! Fox immediately made a dangerous and risky stunt. He ejected himself, and used directional influence to direct himself on the nose fighter of a rather large cluster. He took his spare shine, and broke it in half. He threw one half behind him to blow up a few ships in the cluster, and then attached the second half to the leading ship. You may not know, but when a shine is broken, it acts as a time bomb, unless it hits something with force, then it acts like a rather weak nuke. Then he jumped in the air, and landed on a ship near the back, out of the "bomb's" reach cracked the windshield, destroyed the RedX robot and drove the ship back to The Great Fox, where he had an identical Arwing custom made. Nobody except Falco, Fox, Wolf, and the mechanics knew it wasn't the same ship. That was Fox's daring attempt, Falco did something less daring, he flied behind them and shot the heck out of 'em. Falco's was a better attempt.

What was Wolf doing? Why and how were RedX fighters there? And why the heck were they pointed at the city? They have a grudge against Fox, not his vendor. Find out in the next chapter. Coming somewhat soon!


End file.
